


Troublemaker

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek isn't a misfit, He's a preppy jock, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rivalry becomes romance, Slow Build, SmartAss!Stiles, Troublemaker!Stiles, that loves to play pranks, they clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is new to Beacon Hills and tries to mark his territory. Because he's a boss.</p><p> ....He <em>severely</em> underestimated this small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is usually always written to be the badboy. 
> 
> But I have a feeling Stiles would be a bit of a delinquent as well depending on the way the he handled his moms death.

It's not that he really cared about moving away from Texas...

Ok, Stiles fucking cared. But not because of the superficial, scratched surface reasons other teens his age would care. He wasn't leaving any real friends behind. Not to say that he hadn't had any associates, but moving away from the guys he sat back and had the occasional blunt with from time to time didn't matter to him.

He had history in Texas. It was his birthplace. Where he had grown up with his mom and dad. Where his mom was buried. That would be what he was leaving behind; all the other things didn't matter to him. The dirt roads, dated town shops, racist pricks and dry smell of manure that always seemed to linger in the air could go to hell.

Along with his high school.

He without a doubt wouldn't miss his high school. At all. Every teacher in Grainwood High absolutely hated Stiles Stilinski. But hey, they weren't really helping him like them either.

Mrs. Lipschitz practically served herself up on a platter to be called 'Mizz Shitty Lips'. How could he not take advantage of that opportunity? Especially after she gave him a week of detention for being "tardy" to class for his "fifth consecutive time"...and then calling her out about her bad breath.

And why couldn't they just say "late"? What the fuck is a tardy?

But in all honesty he got a kick out of getting a rise from the teachers in the building. It made his days endurable. Locking them in bathroom stalls when they went in for a piss or more; cutting the wires of the vending machines in the teachers lounge, slashing their car tires. The works.

There was never any proof that he had done any of the deeds so they couldn't punish him; but everyone knew without question that he had done it all. What with him always being at the crime scene with his signature knowing guise. But it all came to a head the day he had been sent to Mr. Davis, the principal, for getting in his third fight in two weeks with another student.

He hated Mr.Davis more than anyone in the entire building. And not because he was mean or had bad breath.

No. Mr. Davis was a perv as far as Stiles was concerned.

He saw the way the older man looked at him. His eyes always looking over Stiles' body; noticeably undressing him in his mind, glazing over as he stared at his ass; though they did have a tendency to linger on his lips. He'd sometimes even magically appear in the bathroom Stiles was using, doing what Stiles could only imagine to be trying to get a glimpse of his dick. Stiles knew what he looked like; he was sixteen with a severe case of baby face and could still pass for twelve if he wanted to. He didn't really mind it though; it helped him get away with shit.

Though he wishes he could grow at least one facial hair.  

When he had stepped into Mr. Davis’s moderately sized office he had counted on using the same tactics he always used to get himself out of trouble scott-free. A little flirting, innocent doe eyes, some very obnoxious lip licking and crotch adjusting and he'd be out in less than ten minutes with a "warning".

What he hadn't counted on was Mr.Davis being absent on account of his sick wife.

Because when the fucking assistant principal walked in his heart skipped a beat. Mrs.Donn was pure wickedness

If you asked Stiles, he'd tell you that she needed to get laid, not that he even really knew if that cured bitterness, seeing as he himself was a virgin…which was neither here nor there. The point is that the old bitch was fucking evil. And he was pretty sure grabbing and adjusting his crotch in front of her would only get him expelled or worse.

"Genim Stilinski, surprising seeing you here" she drawled sarcastically, pulling a rogue strand of auburn hair back behind her ear as she took a seat at Mr. Davis’s desk. "You're not one to get in trouble, no not at all" she continued.

"Oh, bite me...bitch." he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked looking up quickly.

"Nothing." Stiles said, forcing a toothy smile.

Her eyes ran over his face and quickly over his attire and back up again. He was sure she wasn't looking at him in the same way Davis would have, seeing as though she looked like she was holding back vomit.

"That's quite a bruise you have on your face Genim." she pointed to the bruise on his cheek where bone was lying just beneath the surface.

"It's Stiles."

He hated when people called him by his first name. His mom had been the only one to use it. The story his dad told him was that he had a hard time pronouncing his own name growing up.

So his dad came up with 'Stiles', and abbreviation of his surname, as a nickname, to make it easier for Stiles, and himself, though he'd never admit it. But his mom being well...his mom, continued to call him by his given name, making sure he understood that his name was Genim no matter how much he loved ‘Stiles’.

He missed his mom. She was no nonsense.

"...here on your very...extensive file...it says Genim Stilinski."

He had almost forgotten where he was. Goddamned ADHD.

"So what, I want to be called Stiles." he said hurriedly, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of catching him drifting off.

Mrs. Donn looked up at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before speaking.

"This is your third fight in two weeks Mr. Stilinski, not to mention that you've had a total of ten fights with students and it's only the first half of the semester...this is grounds for expulsion."

Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes. "You can't expel me."

Mrs. Donn folded her arms and sat back in Davis' chair, she was obviously having a power trip. Too bad she was unknowingly dealing with a higher power. "And why is that?"

"I have the second highest GPA in this entire building. Melanie Johnson is number one but she's moving to New York next week. She and I are keeping this lame excuse for a school just under the board of educations radar."

Stiles' eyes sparked when he saw the movements of Mrs. Donn also crossing her legs under the desk.

He had her where he wanted her.

"You expel me and Grainwood drops a grade level below the required GPA quota."

Her eyes flicked away from Stiles for a second and then back, her leer had lost its flare and her body language was completely on the defensive. She was tough, students and teachers wavered around her; but she had lost this battle the moment she stepped through the threshold of Davis's office.

Her lips unpursed and she went to speak "How exactly do you kn-"

"I checked." he cut in, "I check weekly actually. We're the lowest in the entire district." he laughed. He couldn't help it. He had everyone in the fucking town wrapped around his finger.

He watched her with a predatory smirk as she slowly exhaled and unfolded her arms and legs, wrenching a desk drawer open and pulling out a folder full of identical blue sheets of paper.

"Regardless of the schools...shortcomings...you must still be punished." she said, her voice wavering slightly. She opened the manila folder and pulled a blue sheet from the pile.

"I'm suspending you for ten days." she revealed as she scribbled on the sheet quickly.

"Wow. A whole ten days, whatever shall I do?" He quipped. He was met with a death glare that he was happy to return.

"You know Genim, I-"

"Stiles"

"-I don't know how a deputy could raise such a derelict."

Ok. And now Stiles wanted to spit in her face. But that would only make his current situation worse. So he bit his tongue...the taste of blood had become a welcome presence in his mouth anyway.

Mrs. Donn definitely picked up on the gesture. The way her back straightened out with a hand unfurled, comfortably on the desk as she held out the blue slip to him with the other told it. She felt like she had won.

"Is Trevor getting sus-"

"No, Trevor will not be getting suspended.” he asked as he glared at the sheet of paper. Trevor House had started the entire thing. Accidently walking past Stiles' desk and conveniently dropping an entire bottle of glue on him And when Stiles asked for an apology he scoffed and mushed him in the face. And Stiles snapped.

"That's not fair!"

She took the folder and put it back in it's respective drawer, "What’s not fair is the way you left him with a broken nose and chipped too-"

"He's a fucking dick!" Stiles shouted, "He said I'm letting teachers screw me for high grades"

"Your language Mr.Stilinsk.i" Mrs.Donn warned.

"You know what? Fuck this and fuck your school." He said as he tore the blue sheet in half.

Mrs. Donn gasped in disbelief. "That will now be fifteen days of suspension!"

Stiles stood up out of his seat, knocking it to the floor behind him in his haste as he gave her the finger. "Save it for someone else. My dad got a promotion and we're moving away."

Her eyes practically fell out of her head. "What?"

"Yeah, we're moving away. So this shit hole of a school is going to go under regardless of anything. I was going to let you found out by yourself, but...surprise!" He said turning around and pulling his pants down, giving her a full moon.

Her gasp was barely audible as he ran out the office, main office and out the door to student parking.

He left school grounds and went to the abandoned barn house near his house for a smoke. He was greeted with angry eyes when he finally came home around nine at night smelling slightly of weed and hay.

His father had given up a long time ago when it came to his behavior at school. As long as Stiles continued to bring home excellent grades he pretty much let it go. But this didn't look like it was going to be one of those times.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" His father yells when he steps through the door. "I get a call from your school; sa-saying that you broke some kid’s nose and that you showed your ass LITERALLY to the assistant principal? What the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't have time for this right now" Stiles sighed as he made to walk to the back of the house where his room was. Well, until his arm was grabbed and he was spun around. Shit.

"No! You will not bring this, whatever this is with us to California! I will not be a mockery at my workpla-I..." his dad choked and Stiles got scared.

He hasn't seen his dad cry since his mom died, this was...serious. "I know I haven't, I haven't exactly been there for you. But I've been working hard. It's not easy being a single parent. And I've been working so hard for this promotion...so we won't have to struggle, without...your mom it's-"

"Dad." Stiles could feel the saliva in his mouth thicken, and the hot thrum of blood rush through his veins. This-

This wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

His dad shook his head. "No. Let me finish. Without your mom it's been hard; I've had to take up on the bills, and I have to divide the money evenly and make su-it's just…I'm having to do things I've never had to worry about before and everything is still fresh. For both of us!" His dad paused, licked his lips and wiped quickly at the beads of tears that hadn’t yet fallen from the corner of his eyes.

It got easier for Stiles to swallow but all he could feel was anger. Hot burning anger. The sound of the blood pulsing in his ear was strong enough to give him a headache. He couldn't do this right now.

So he broke.

"I want us to start fresh Stiles. I don't want you to-"

"TO WHAT!? TO BE ANGRY? TO NOT GO THROUGH EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE ASKING MYSELF WHY? ASKING MYSELF WHY IT HAD TO BE MY MOM?" He yelled, cursing the tears that fell from his eyes. His dad just stared at him with sad eyes.

"No! She may have been your wife but she was my mom! My mother! I came from...I came from her! The person I came from is gone!" He cried before wiping at his eyes roughly and turning away and escaping to his room.

-

That had been three days before they left. Now here they were.

Sitting in the rented moving truck, in front of their new home. A two story house off to itself surrounded by trees and grass. The opposite of Texas where everything was dirt, dust and crops, the only thing that was similar was that their house was off to itself, though there was a neighbor not to far away down the road.

"So...we're here kid." The his dad said sitting back in his seat.

"What kind of name is Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks putting his new iPhone on sleep mode.

"It's the name of a place where I'm sheriff." his dad said with a bright smile showing Stiles his badge.

Stiles' brows rose up his forehead. "Hm, Sheriff Stilinski... Has a ring to it."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really loving this story. 
> 
> I'm possibly going to dedicate more time to it than others.

It didn't take Stiles and his dad too long to unload the moving truck. They were both extremely fond of getting the tedious things in life over with as soon as they possibly could; which translated well into the responsibilities and chores they were faced with.

So after carrying in the twenty odd boxes and three flat screen televisions that they bought for themselves as housewarming gifts; the two Stilinski mean flopped down on the foldable chairs his dad had purchased, in place of the couches they left behind.

They didn't have any furniture yet. Both of them agreeing to start with new things in that department. They hadn't really grown attached to anything in their old house. So they gave almost all of it away to goodwill, excluding his mom’s china cabinet. When she was alive and before Stiles had been born she and his dad had traveled through Africa; during their trip she collected different priceless artifacts. Clay plates from different villages, cups she had been gifted from tribe leaders and varieties of spoons and forks.

She had kept them all in a golden plated cabinet that had been passed down through her family; along with the pictures she took while in Africa, with her and his dad smiling happily with the different village people.

"We can go furniture shopping tomorrow," his dad said as he bent over to dig in the cooler, he handed Stiles a bottle of water and shook the water from the melted ice off his hand "I saw a few nice furniture places on our ride here."

Stiles took the water bottle and nodded, "Good, because we can't have you sleeping on an air mattress for too long. Your back is already giving you issues old man."

His dad smirked and lifted his chin gesturing to him, "I thought I was the parent."

Stiles took a sip of water and rolled his eyes, "Says the guy who dances with bullets under the moonlight.” His dad chuckled,  “I like to think that I'm the more responsible one, seeing as how I avoid getting shot at."

"Hey, it's my job."

"Hopefully your _job_ is boring out here." Stiles said with a roll of his eyes before getting up and going to search for the two blow up mattresses.

-

Things moved pretty fast after settling into their new house. They went out and selected furniture like they had agreed on. Luckily, Stilinski men thought alike and it was pretty obvious that the consensus called for leather movie theatre style couches. Because what was a new house without oversized, plush, reclining leather couches?

With the money they made from selling their old house Ralph Stilinski, Stiles' dad, handed it over to him and put him in charge of the interior design of the house. He said it was because Stiles had a younger, more modern taste than him and all; but they both mostly knew that it was because he'd be too occupied at work to do anything more than help pick out the living room and kitchen design.

So here Stiles was, at Home Depot looking for new bathroom fixtures for the reason that the ones in their new house, though newer than their old home, were dated. Discovering that the towel holders were wooden shook Stiles to his core. He was a little anal when it came to cleanliness and a wooden towel holder was something out of a nightmare for him. His dad hadn't understood what the big deal was though.

"Wood. That absorbed the dirty water and dead skin cells after countless people dried themselves off? A wooden towel holder that has possibly been used by multiple people since this house was built? Dad, how do you not see the problem? It probably has a staph infec-"

"I get your point...Stiles."

 

Too bad finding anything in the warehouse that was Home Depot was next to impossible. He had been up and down twelve aisles already and if he walked past a ‘870x Steady Stainless Stove’ one more time he would set fire to the fucking rain.

Stiles had a lot of pride but even he had to ask for help. Just this once. There was a short, dark haired woman in nurse scrubs walking down the aisles expertly, that he had seen a few times and she obviously had a good idea of the place.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her away with the frantic look he surely was sporting on his face.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

She looked up from where she was reading the back of plumbers glue package with a warm smile. "Yeah?"

Stiles anxiously pulled out his list from his pocket, though he didn't need it, because he was only going to say

"I'm looking for bathroom fixtures, like knobs and stuff, you know, towel hangers, chrome preferably...just no wood. " he said scratching the nape of his neck. The woman laughed and waved towards herself.

"Come on, follow me." she said, walking down the aisle.

"I saw you a few times; you really know your way around the place." Stiles said initiating small talk as they walked down the long aisle.

She nodded, "I better, I worked here for an entire year while I attended medical school; this way" She said gesturing to the left, "Had to learn every inch of this place, it was worth it though. Me and my son-" she stopped and turned around.  

"Hey...are you new here? To Beacon Hills?" She asked.

Stiles smiled crookedly and nodded "Yeah, me and my dad moved here about a week and a half ago...how'd you guess?"

She slightly fist pumped, which made Stiles snicker to himself, "Beacon Hills isn't that big. It's not hard to spot a new face, let me guess again...the new Sheriff's kid?"

Stiles jaw dropped and he flailed his arms "No seriously! You're magic or something!"

She shrugged and tapped her temple

"I have a fifth sense".

"Oooh, mom nooooo! Not Mean Chicks again."

Stiles and the woman looked up and there was a young guy probably the same age as Stiles standing a few feet away. He had close cut hair, but long enough to style; with puppy dog eyes and a slightly slanted jaw. He was an actual puppy in human form. Especially with the disappointed open mouthed look he was giving the woman, his mom apparently.

"It's Mean Girls." she and Stiles said together.

"Dude, no." the young man said looking now at Stiles.

"What? It's an awesome movie." Stiles said shrugging, "Tina Fey is hilarious, and Rachel McAdam’s…hot".

The other guy seemed to be thinking it over before nodding and smiling...adorably.

The woman shook her hair, her curls bouncing and waved in dismissal, "And this is the part where I back out of this conversation."

The guy  barely acknowledged his mom before bouncing on the balls of his feet and pointing at Stiles "Dude, what do you think about Amanda Seyfried? I don't usually go for the blondes but her rac-"

"Scott! Mom, standing right here." the woman said gesturing to herself. She suddenly turned back around to Stiles, "Where are my manners, Melissa McCall" she said putting out a hand for Stiles to shake before pointing to Scott. "And my son Scott McCall" she said humorously.

Stiles shook her hand and fist bumped Scott who came over. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles Stilinski?" Scott laughed

"Hey! It's a cool nickname!" Stiles retorted.

 

Stiles could already tell that he liked Scott. Not like liked him, but he could tell that they would be friends. Call it bros at first sight or something.

"Well, Stiles" Melissa said, "The bathroom fixtures are literally one aisle over."

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a bit "Seriously? All this time and it's been one aisle over?"

"Yup!" She said with a smile

"What're you doing here Stiles?" Scott asked

"I'm doing some shopping; my dad gave me the money to remodel some things in the house we just moved into. It'll keep me busy until I get enrolled in school."

Melissa looked between them and pointed, "Scott could definitely help, and he’s good with hands-on things."

Scott nodded literally began to glow. "Yeah, totally! Just let me know when. We have a break from Lacrosse. So I could pretty much come over everyday after school." He said practically bouncing up and down.

"Alright awesome!" Stiles said clasping his hands together.

They traded numbers and addresses before Scott and Melissa left the store, with Melissa pointing out the few other aisles that would lead to the items on Stiles' list.

Stiles left the store with a cart full of chrome bathroom fixtures, a DIY granite counter sheet, four cans of satin finished paints, some cool door knobs, wood stain, a ceiling fan project that Scott could help him with, and he ordered a new fridge.

He'd be busy alright, but at least he had a possible friend to help him do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wrote Melissa like this because I do get the cool mom vibe from her. Plus, Scott had to get his personality from somewhere!**   
>  **Let me know what you think!  
> **


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wouldn't lie. He was pretty excited for Scott to be coming over to finally help him with the fan he had gotten the day they met at the hardware store. 

It had been a week since and he had gotten most of the other home improvement things done himself. His dad had helped him with the doorknobs on his day off. And they even replaced all the wooden fixtures in the bathrooms with the nice chrome ones he had purchased.  
Yes. No more wooden towel holders.  
It had been great really, spending time with his dad. His first worry had been that with his dad’s new and more demanding job that he would never see him. But the sheriff made an effort to spend as much of his free time as he could with Stiles, thus joining him in some of the home improvement.

Stiles had decorated both of their rooms. Painting his room a grayish blue with accents of reds coming from his pillows, blinds and other minuscule things around the room. It was much more mature than his baby blue room back in Texas that they never took the time to make age appropriate. This room was also way bigger than the one in Texas. So much more space to breathe and think... _and jerk off_.  
His dad had told him to just make his room relaxing. So he painted it a soft mint green, making sure to buy the paint in a satin texture. He kept the decor and accents white. His dad had winced at it a bit. Not that he blamed him. Mint green and starch white came off a  _bit_  feminine. Until a few days passed and the psychological effects of the colors Stiles looked up grew on him and put him in a constant state of zen.

In short. They were doing great in California so far, and Beacon Hills was a nice quiet town with lots of trees and fresh air. A total change from the dry air and miles of dirt roads in Texas.  
He felt like he could breathe for once.

He was sitting back on the new leather couches watching his box set of  _Dragonball Z_  when there was a knock at the door. He put down his can of Pringles and went to answer it. 

It was Scott.  
He opened the door with a smile, stepping aside to let Scott in.  "Heeeey! I didn't expect you so early!"

Scott shrugged, "I got finished with my English paper early so I figured why not just come here!  _Dude_ , the place looks awesome." Scott gushed "Are those..." He pointed to the couches.

Stiles nodded "Movie theatre style." 

Scott stuck his fist out, "Broooo".

Stiles laughed with a snort and fist bumped Scott. 

Living in Texas Stiles had never met any stereotypical stoner guys. Yeah, he smoked weed with a few people before. But never the ' _Dude, lets hit the bong and catch these awesome waves'_  type, only in movies. Scott was obviously a real life stoner dude or just a really big fan of  _Jersey Shore_.

He watched as Scott looked around the place, he face full of what Stiles would bet was astonishment. "By the look on your face I'd say you've seen this place before I....remodeled".

Scott nodded. "No one has lived here for years. So people used to come out here and smoke, drink....fuck."

Stiles' brows jumped to the top of his forehead, "No..."

Scott waved his hand dismissively "Don't worry; no one was ever  _in_  the house. Just around it and in the woods.   And they'll definitely stay away now since the sheriff lives here".

Stiles nodded. He still wasn't comfortable with the fact that the place he was living used to be a hot spot for sex and drugs but he hasn't seen anyone for weeks so Scott was probably right. 

"Hey, you want anything to eat? Drink?"

"You got hot pockets?"

"The pizza ones?"

Scott smiled "is there anything else?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Scott, "I really think I'm gonna like you".

-

"Wait, so your principal wanted the D?"

 Stiles paused the game they were playing on his ps3 and looked at Scott.

"The what?" 

Scott dragged his hand down his face and laughed. "Stiles, _seriously_ what year are you from? The D. Come on, don't tell me you're  _that_  hick."

"Hey!" Stiles yelled, "I'm definitely not hick, have you failed to notice my lack of an accent? I just..." He shrugged and focused on the analog of the controller "I just didn't socialize with a lot of people... _anyone_  really, in Texas." 

Stiles looked up when he felt a hand on his back "Me either bro, well...not in Texas I mean. Here, in Beacon Hills."

Stiles frowned. "But you're on the lacrosse team."

Scott sighed and flopped back in the chair "Dude I don't even get to play, I'm a benchwarmer. I joined to...I don't know... _make_ some friends. But there are no friends to make."

Stiles shook his head "So why don't you quit?" 

"It's something to do after school ends," He muttered "believe it or not, I don't want to sit around and smoke weed all day. It wouldn't be half bad if-..."

Stiles ducked his head "If?"

Scott perked up and smiled, the somber mood lightening up a bit, 

"You should try out for lacrosse!"

Stiles gaped, "But...but I thought you said it was ending?"

Scott nodded. "It is. But coach is a spaz and he likes to recruit new people right before it ends so when it starts back up he already has his team set"

Stiles nodded his head slowly, processing Scott's words. "That...that makes sense actually."

He wouldn’t mind joining the lacrosse team. Of course he knew absolutely nothing about the sport and had two left feet. But getting involved in a school activity right off the bat might make settling into things easier. Throwing himself to the sharks instead of having them circle him for days; weeks even.

"So you'll try out?" Scott asked actual puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Stiles didn't have to think twice about it really. Of course he would try out. Staying after school for an activity would be much better than sitting in an empty house all day; waiting for his dad to  _possibly_  come home.

"Yeah. I'm registering for school tomorrow so I should be there next week. Is that good?"

Scott nodded, "Sweet. He's recruiting Friday next week" Scott looked past Stiles and outside, "Shit, it's dark already. What the hell did we even do?"

Stiles gestured to the coffee table in front of them littered with hotpocket sleeves, gummy worms, soda cans and his entire  _Ed Edd & Eddy_ box set. "This." 

He turned and pointed to the ceiling fan that they hadn't even touched that was still in it’s box, lying in the middle of the living room floor. "And not that" he laughed. 

Scott laughed too. "Definitely tomorrow. Or the day after. But I gotta go bro. Or mom will murder me".

Stiles stood up and started cleaning up. "You better hurry dude, offer to watch Mean Girls with her or something when you walk in."

"What?" Scott said with his hand on the front door knob. 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Watch  _Mean Chicks_  with her."

Scott smiled his dopey smile and nodded "Kay! See you later, oh yeah, and The D is your dick. He wanted your  _dick_  dude!" 

 Stiles choked and looked up. But Scott was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Going to register for school was easy. Stiles and his dad drove to Beacon Hills High together, deciding that just taking the cruiser together would make more sense instead of driving separately. Yeah, he had gotten a new car. His dad surprised him with it the day before after coming home from work. He had gotten one of his deputy’s to drive it back to the house with him and left it in the lot. When Stiles saw it he fucking flipped. It was an old but pretty cool Jeep, baby blue with all it’s parts and surprisingly not too many miles on it.

Scott thought it was awesome, Stiles showed him when he came over to help with the ceiling fan. They even took it for a small test drive.

He was currently in the main office and hadn't gotten to see any students other than the ones that were sitting in the office. There was a young girl with really long hair blond hair, it looked unkempt and ratty. She had scratches on her face and her overall mood just looked completely depressed. 

Stiles wanted to give her a hug, because seriously. No one should ever look  _that_  sad. After the move he made an oath to himself to try and stay positive. He was in a new environment. His dad was happy with his new job, where they were and he didn't want to ruin that for them with his mood. He even gave up weed. 

He was torn from his thoughts when a girl with a short purple bob, dark lipstick and a nose ring stormed out of one of the rooms in the office past him and his dad. She spun around to face the somber blonde girl and began yelling. 

"The next time I catch you looking at my boyfriend I'll  _really_  beat your ass!  _This_  was nothing!".

The blonde girl averted her eyes and curled into herself. A tall dark man with a cleanly shaven head came out of the room she had charged out of and Stiles was pretty sure he was the principal. "Sarah that is enough. Or you  _will_  be suspended."

Sarah sneered and stormed out of the office.

Stiles and his dad took a look at each other and muttered " _Girls...._ " simultaneously.

The principal made his over to the blonde girl and crouched down to be at eye level with her. "Erica, your mom is on her way okay? If Sarah even  _looks_  at you the wrong way don't hesitate to come here ok?".

Erica nodded and sat back more in the chair. The principal sighed and waved at Stiles and his dad. "The new sheriff and his son....I'm sorry about that." 

Ralph Stilinski shrugged and sighed, "Girls at this age...it's like being in the wild you know?" 

The principal nodded and put his hand out. "Alan Deaton. Principal." 

Ralph's shook his hand and so did Stiles after peeling his attention away from Erica who was still curled in on herself.

"Come, my office is right over here." principal Deaton said gesturing to the door the purple haired young girl stormed out of.

 

Stiles decided that he liked principal Deaton. He was completely different than Mr. Davis. He reminded Stiles of a Jedi warrior or a monk of some sort with how slowly and precisely he spoke. Stiles liked that he looked in his father’s eyes, as well as his own, when he spoke to them and his body language was very relaxed and open. And it didn't hurt that he asked Stiles beforehand if he had a nickname he'd prefer to be called. He could really get with this guy. Well, not _get_ with him. But yeah.

"And I think we've covered everything, if you have anymore questions?" Deaton asked the both of them. 

Stiles raised his hand, something he barely ever did...ever.

"Yes, Stiles."

"How does lunch work?"

Deaton smiled. "Well, like all schools we provide a meal during different times of the day for our students. But...recently we've allowed students to travel off campus to eat whatever it is they may like. Or go home for a while before returning in the allotted amount of time"

Stiles fist pumped and smiled when his dad shook his head. His other school hasn't allowed students to eat off campus and it was always something that he had wanted to do. Pleasantries. "Awesome!"

"Anymore questions?"

"No, that will be all, you've been very helpful Deaton." Ralph said putting his hand out for a parting handshake.

 When Deaton walked them out he saw that Erica was still sitting in the seat that she had been in when they went into the office for his conference. Then she looked up at Deaton and looked to be fighting with herself to say something before eventually deciding on doing so.

"I...I called my mom and told her not to come. I'm...I'm good to go back to class."

Deaton's brows drew close together in concern. "Are you sure?"

She just nodded. Stiles and his dad were almost out the threshold of the office when Deaton called his name. "Stiles."

"Yeah?" He said turning around, tapping on his fathers shoulder to stop him.

Deaton looked back to Erica. "Erica would you mind showing Stiles around the school?"

Erica looked up at Stiles and stared at him for a moment before nodding and softly saying "Sure."

Deaton clasped his hands together, "Great. Also, sheriff if you wouldn't mind if like to go over some district information with you."

Ralph looked between Stiles and Erica and shrugged. "Sure. Stiles....don't...don't _break_ anything okay?" 

Stiles gaped, "Come on dad, don't you have _any_ faith in me to not be clumsy all the time?"

"Nope." And with that he followed Deaton back into his office.

Stiles looked back to Erica who was now standing. "You ready?" He asked, which should've probably been the other way around. 

"Yeah, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles couldn't help himself from stealing glances from the blonde girl as she led him down the hallway of the school. She was just so, _sad_ ; her entire look would be complete if she just had a dark cloud hanging over her as it sparked thunder and rained cats and dogs around her. It was unsettling and it was really starting to fuck with his new positive mojo. So what, he’s an emotionally receptive guy. It was most likely none of his business...ok, it _was_ none of his business but if he was going to be faced with slowly dragging his feet to keep up with the snail pace Erica was walking he was going to talk.

“So...” he said looking over to her with a smile, “What was that about back there? That girl seemed pretty upset.”

Erica stopped, which staggered Stiles causing him to stop a few paces ahead. Erica’s eyes got all shifty as she looked at him before settling on the ground; which seemed to be their default setting. “She thinks I want her boyfriend.”

Stiles smirked, “I can tell... do you? I mean, want her boyfriend?”

Erica’s lips turned downward in disgust and her brows drew close together, “Ew, gross. _No way_ , have you seen him? America’s Most Wanted much?”

  
And, _that_ was something different. The tone of her voice and noticeable repulsion of the idea that she could _ever_ possibly want this guy was completely different than her meek appearance that he had grown accustomed to.

Stiles laughed, “So why did she-”

“Because Sarah’s a crazy bitch who think that anyone who walks past Greenberg wants him,” she scratched her scalp and shook her head, “I asked him for a _pencil_ and she went haywire.”

Stiles made a face as if to say _really?_ And Erica shrugged in response before waving him to make a left down the hall. He followed her until they approached two large red double doors. Stiles could hear the sound of screeching sneakers, balls being dribbled and lots of yelling. So this was definitely the gymnasium.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say-”

“Gym” Erica said scratching the back of her ear and grimacing, “My least favorite class, _ever._ ”

Stiles looked over to her and smirked, “Tell me about it.”

Erica’s lips split into a smile and her cheeks immediately tinged pink. Stiles could see that she was a pretty girl. Not that it was quite obvious through the oversized clothes and knotty hair; but if she took better care of herself she could really turn some heads. _Maybe._

  
They both decided to skip going inside of the gym. Erica had taken him around the building. They both talked non-stop for the majority of the time she showed him around; which was unexpected seeing as how reserved Erica seemed at first glance.  But he quickly learned that her dad was a dentist and that her mom was a freelance writer. This was pretty sweet seeing as how Stiles was interested in becoming a journalist himself. Erica offered to let him speak to her mom one of these days so she could tell hi about the industry.  His dad _really_ wanted him to follow in his footsteps and be the next _Sheriff Stilinski_. But it wasn't something he really saw for himself; being up to his neck in crime and sometimes death? Not his thing.

 

But writing was different. It was a way to take his voice and translate it into practically anything he was writing about. He got to completely immerse himself in whatever the subject was that he was interested in and then just gush about it. And there was a way to make money from it. Anything could happen, but at the moment that was pretty much his passion.

 

“And last but not least, the pool” she said rolling her eyes and gesturing to the wide glass doors that they had stopped in front of. The pool room entrance was two glass doors that gave a pretty remarkable view of the pool room. It was large to say the least, going down to ten feet deep. There were diving boards, crates full of colorful floaties, flippers, goggles and different equipment for games he presumed. He couldn't help the bit of excitement he felt from seeing the pool. He knew his old school in Texas was trash, but Beacon Hills High just solidified it. The pool room looked majestic.

There was a class inside; they were playing some game that seemed to require a ball be shot through a hoop; reminiscent of basketball, just, in a pool. There was a dark haired guy who was murdering the game, making shot after shot through the hoop, dodging flailing arms and hands by ducking under the water and coming up on the other side. Stiles could only catch glimpses of his face but it was mostly his back muscles he was paying attention to. The way they flexed and moved so smoothly beneath his skin. The droplets of water running over his straining muscles.

 

Stiles had discovered a while ago that he was gay. It was never a big deal for him; no crazy life changing moment or new obsession with musicals or makeup. He was just gay. It came to him after taking a look at the gay category on his favorite porn site. Ok, so maybe he _did_ have an eye opening moment. If eye opening meant his dick got harder than it ever had before and he came untouched after watching half a video. He suddenly just realized that e really like the idea of a dick in his mouth. Or even his ass some point.

Mr. Davis would’ve loved knowing that bit of information.

He noticed Erica looking at the same person in her peripheral and smirked. So it wasn’t just him. “Who’s that?” he said nudging her shoulder and nodding towards the guy with the dark hair who made another point and finally turned around. He was gorgeous from what Stiles could see from where he stood. His black hair lying flat to his head, hanging a bit in his greenish grey eyes. He thrust both fists up in the air and shouted his victory as he began to pound on his remarkably built chest like gorilla. Stiles just _really_ wanted to lick his armpit hair.

“That’s…that’s Derek Hale,” Erica replied with a sigh “the golden boy of this town; beautiful isn’t he?” Stiles’ brows jumped up at her question and she turned to look at him, her face reddening again. “I mean, not that- I was just…”

Stiles laughed and waved it off, “Don’t worry. I’m…I’m gay.” _Well, so much for the coming out with tears and hugs and shit._  “And yes, Derek…he’s fucking hot.”

Erica seemed to relax, before chuckling and playing in her hair again. Stiles could definitely see where the knots were coming from. “I mean, I kind of knew. I have good gaydar. Practically all the guys here are…well…all the hot ones. ”

Stiles winced playfully, “Sorry about that.”

Erica snorted and began walking back towards where they came. Stiles was about to follow when he looked back into the pool room and to his amazement saw Derek looking at him inquisitively. Stiles, being himself in his awkwardness didn’t even know he had waved until Derek smiled uneasily and waved back. He quickly ducked his head and went to follow Erica.

“Is Derek gay?” He asked when he caught up.

When Erica shook her head Stiles was strangely prepared to cry.

“Derek’s bisexual. He’s dated Kate Argent…that lasted about three years. And now he’s with Ethan Hapal.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, “Not that I had a chance, but that kind of sucks.”

Erica stopped walking. They were back in the main hall where the main office was. The trip around the school had been great and he had also made another friend in Erica along the way. He had been hoping he might run into Scott, but it hadn’t happened.

“No. It isn’t actually.” She laughed, “They’re both jocks, consider yourself lucky. You seem like a nice guy Stiles; I’d hate to see you get caught up in their shit.”

And _that_ was unexpected. “Derek’s a dick?”

Erica huffed and scratched at her arm, “Derek’s more of a lethal jokester with a bit of a mean streak. I don’t know about Ethan. Or care really.”

Stiles nodded and smiled, he could deal with a jokester. If he was ever going to deal with Derek at all. And he wanted to. He _really_ wanted to deal with him, in many different positions.

 

He and Erica made it back to the office just in time. His dad and principal Deaton walked out of his office at the same moment they entered. Stiles and his dad said their goodbyes and _‘see you later’_ ’s, again and Erica got a pass to go back to class. Stiles hated seeing her walk alone but now that he knew her a bit he figured she’d be fine. She was more together and aware than he could bet people gave her credit for.

 

“So what’d you think? You like it?” his dad asked when they were back in the cruiser.  Stiles looked at his dad. “One word. _Way_ better than Grainwood.”

His dad laughed, “Stiles that was four words. But I’m glad you like Beacon Hills so far. I really think we can do this. Start fresh I mean.”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed leaning his head against the window. Maybe they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I really liked writing this chapter. I decided to write Erica like this because throughout my life I've met some socially reserved people who some may consider "losers" or are simply unpopular because they kept to themselves. But I've never been one to follow the crowd and always branched out to all different types of people.**   
>  **Of the people I've met who are like this, a lot of them are more aware of their surroundings and the happenings of their environment than people give them credit for. IE: Erica knowing the people Derek has dated and such.**   
>  **I'll try to update this every day until the 15th. But I wont make any promises.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
